Son of Madness
by Lucifer 2003
Summary: When a tragic event happens to Percy when he was young, he stumbles upon some gods. But when a certain young god discovers them, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story, sorry I haven the updated any stories in a while but I've been busy.

By the way my old name was Charold2003 but I changed it. I'll update my others soon but for now, on with the show.

Son of Madness

Percy Jackson was a peculiar boy. He is 4 years old, has ADHD and dyslexia and while that seems weird to start off with, it gets weirder.

On his first day of kindergarten, when his mother Sally Jackson came to pick him up, Percy was found playing with a strangled snake. Sally immediately moved him to a different school and married a man called Gabriel Ugliano, Percy never actually knew who his father was and Sally never talked about him. Gave was nice for a while until him and Sally were married. Percy started walking into his new school late with the same excuse every time.

He had a nose bleed.

He never really had many friends, anyone who tried to get close to him was pushed away.

Percy never talked, except for the register, and flinched every time someone raised there hand for the teacher. However there was one time where you could find this peculiar boy when he was not stressed, or something nervous. And this was in the schools swimming pool. He swam there every school break, but never when someone else was there. And why you may be asking?

Because of his scars.

Percy always stayed at school to avoid going home, he didn't want another "nose bleed".

But when he did go home, the only thing that made him was the love of his mother, and smelly Gabe as Percy called his step father, was what repelled Percy from his "loving home".

But today was the day, the day that the fates changed his future.

(Percy)

My tears dampened my mattress as I cowered under my duvet, but it didn't drown out the shouts Smelly Gabe was directing towards my mummy. She was the most wonderful women alive, and she shouldn't have to put up with the bearings that smelly gave gives her. Every time I spoke to her and tried to encourage her to stand up to Gabe she always said,

"No, I'm doing this for your safety."

Ha, I guess safety means being beaten to unconsciousness.

But I guess today was different.

Over all the noise of Gabe shouting, I suddenly heard my mummy snap back. What was said, I don't know but I heard every word of what happened next.

"How dare you? You listen to me! This is my house woman and you listen TO ME!"

At this point I ran into the living room that smelt of cigarettes and alcohol and saw Gabe suddenly backhand Mummy across the face.

"Stop that you smelly head!" I shouted at Gabe, he whipped his head round and glared at me.

"Shut it punk, I'll do worse to your mother."

He then smiled sadistically and grabbed a smashed beer bottle and stabbed her.

I watched as blood poured like a waterfall as my mummy fell to the ground. She reached for my hand then said,

"I will always love you."

Her hand fell limp and I held her hand as her final breath left her mouth.

I started shaking as Gabe walked up to me,

"How do you feel now punk? I took away the only person who loved you. YOU HAVE NO ONE!" He roared the last words at me and I turned on him. I suddenly felt power surge through me and the taps exploded slowly flooding the apartment. A flicker of fear flashed across Gabes face as water slowly travelled up his body. It all froze up until his neck and I ran and pushed him over. I stared at him fall until I noticed the other end of the smashed bottle near where Gabe was falling. Once he finally hit the ground, it was too late for me to do anything as the bottle punctured his head and his all life left his eyes.

And here I am surrounded by the body of my mother and step father thinking..

I've just killed a man.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I've put up a poll on my profile about who Percy's adopted Godly parent(s) should be. So please vote on that, if you cant do that then please review who you would like it to be, I will be considering the reviews as well. Please review even if its not for the poll. Now on with the story.**_

Chapter 2

(Percy)

After watching my mummy die like that and me… me killing Gabe, I finally realised what was happening. My mum, the only one who truly cared for me, was murdered. Murdered by the man who she married to "protect me". It did nothing for her, did it?

"DID IT?"

I shouted that last part in anger as the first bit of ice started to spread across my heart, not only that, but the loss of my mother made a part of my soul darken. But worst of all my sanity was questioned.

Tears continuously flowed down my face, my mummy, my mummy, my mummy.

(3rd person)

And for the next minute he just kept on sobbing those words, tear tracks falling onto the bloodied carpet. He finally understood it, everyone left him. His dad did. His mum did. He couldn't comprehend the fact she was taken from him instead. Anyone and everyone ignored him, treated him like rubbish. Percy didn't realise it yet but more ice spread across his heart, a fifth of it was now covered.

It was at this point, three bright lights flashed through the bloody apartment. All of them were tall men. One had blond hair and bright blue eyes with a blinding smile. The second had brown hair, the same blue eyes, upturned eyebrows and a mischievous smile. And the third one… Well he looked like an emo. He had black shoulder length hair that was tied in a ponytail and onyx eyes.

The people's eyes scanned the room, widening when they saw two dead bodies, until they stopped on Percy. The young boy looked up at the three with red puffy eyes saying,

"Are you here to arrest me for killing my Step Father?"

The three men looked shocked at the small child, but the first two men couldn't say anything. However, the emo man kneeled and spoke calmly to Percy.

"Hello child, my name is Hades."

Percy's eyes widened in shock and suddenly bowed,

"Lord Hades,"

The two men behind Hades eyes almost popped out their sockets and the brown haired one asked Percy,

"How do you know about the Greek gods?"

He shrugged and said, "My…" He flinched then carried on,

"Mummy told me all about them and told me that a Greek god was the reason I loved the sea so much."

Hades and Hermes' eye suddenly widened, again, as they processed this information. Meanwhile, Percy started to tear up and he muttered,

"It's a shame smelly Gabe didn't let us go much, I almost feel happy about trapping him in ice and killing him."

Apollo finally realised what Hades and Hermes were so shocked about. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Woah, whoa, whoa."

He looked at Percy with curiosity,

"Did your mother ever mention what your father's name was umm…?"

Apollo looked at Percy silently asking what his name was.

When his mother was mentioned, his eyes filled with pain and sadness, but he still managed to talk.

"My name is Percy and no, she didn't to me but at night, I'd sometimes hear her talking to herself and saying Poseidon over and over."

Hades eyes flared in anger and he started to shout at the boy in front of him,

"WHAT! NOW POSIEDONS BROKEN HIS OATH AS WELL! IF ZEUS AND POSEIDON KILL MY CHILDREN THEN ILL DO THE SAME TO THEIRS!"

Hades hand lit with purple flames as Percy started to cry but before Hades could do any harm to him, Hermes and Apollo pulled him back and Hermes spoke,

"Don't be the monster that the Olympians assume you are."

"Yeah Uncle H we're the only ones who see who you actually are and that you're NOT how myths describe you as."

Apollo added, he spoke softly this time,

"Don't prove them right."

Hades breathed in deeply and knelt down next to the crying child,  
"I'm sorry Percy, I'm like this due to my long long LONG rivalry with your father. Please, forgive me."

Percy looked up at Hades with his eyes showing great sadness but also anger,

"That old piece of kelp is no father of mine, he left me with that monster I killed and you may as well kill me anyway…"

Hermes eyes widened **(again, again)** ,

"Why would you want to die Perce?"

Percy looked down at the ground as tears down to the ground.

"Gabe may have been stupid and smelly, but he was right, no one wants me."

All gods in the room looked at him in sadness but then they all looked at each other and seemed to be having a mental conversation.

 **(** ** _Hades speaking)_** _(Apollo speaking) (_ _Hermes speaking)_

 _"_ _I think that we should raise him."_

 ** _"_** ** _But he is my brother's son!"_**

That was still spoken in anger but not as much as before.

 _"_ _I agree with Apollo, Perce has no one."_

 ** _"_** ** _Why did you start calling him that ridiculous nickname, you will only grow attached to the child!"_**

 _"_ _Uncle H, we already have."_

 ** _"_** ** _Well what about the ancient laws?"_**

 _"_ _You're not allowed to raise your own child it doesn't say anything about someone else's."_

 _"_ _Wow you said something smart for once."_

 _"_ _Shut up Hermes, says the one who thought that The Little Mermaid was based off a real story!"_

 _"_ _It was though, Tri had a mermaid daughter called Ariel."_

Hades who had been thinking suddenly snapped, mentally though.

 ** _"_** ** _Shut up the pair of you I've made my decision!"_**

They stopped immediately and waited for Hades to do something.

Hades sighed and motioned for Hermes and Apollo to go in front of him. They high fived and and started to ask Percy,

"Percy,"

He looked up,

"Hermes and I own a house in Florida, it has two pools, four games rooms, eight bedrooms, a gym, a battle arena and four floors."

It was Hermes' turn to speak,

"And we were wondering if you wold like to come and live there with us."

Percy looked up in shock,

"But I killed someone? Shouldn't I go to prison."

Hermes knelt and said,

"We've all done some things we regret but the real thing we have to do is to redeem ourselves."

Percy let out a small smile and said,

"I'd love to have a home again."

Apollo and Hermes let out a whoop of delight and Hades let out a small smile that no one noticed except for Percy.

Percy turned and looked at his mother,

"Please let me bury my mummy first."

The three gods looked at each other, Percy deserves this much.


End file.
